Friends with benefits
by skullprincess120
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are best friends. One evening, Troy gets turned on by the way Gabriella dances at a party and one thing leads to another…
1. Chapter 1

Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth and Zeke Baylor were on the basketball team and were the three most popular guys in school. Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie were the smartest girls in school and Taylor had managed to capture Chad's heart. Zeke, on the other hand, was dating Sharpay Evans, the co-president of the drama club. The other co-president was her brother Ryan Evans who was dating a composer Kelsi Nielsen. Troy and Gabriella…well, everyone knew they were best friends, but, they also knew that they would be a great couple. After all, one had to be blind not to see the sparks which flew between them.

One Friday evening, the Evans's mansion was rocking. A party was in full swing. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were not in town and Sharpay had taken the opportunity to throw a party. Troy was standing next to Ryan and Kelsi with a drink in his hand. He was watching the dancers and his eyes were caught on one particular brunette. She was wearing a short skirt and a tight shirt. It took a minute for Troy to realize that it was Gabriella. As he watched her move her hips in time to the music, he felt himself harden. Setting his drink on a nearby table, Troy strode onto the dance floor and…

All of a sudden, Gabriella felt someone place their hands on her hips. She turned and saw Troy behind her. She smiled to herself and started dancing with him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and played with his hair. Troy's hands moved even lower as he pulled her close to him.

"I can do better if we were alone," she whispered into his ear.

"So, let's go to one of the guest rooms," he said, getting more aroused.

"We shouldn't," Gabriella said as Troy's hands started moving higher. "We're friends."

"How about we become…" Troy played with the clasp of her bra through her shirt. "…friends with benefits?"

"You know I would usually refuse to that," Gabriella whispered. "But, right now, I think it's a great idea."

Troy grinned as Gabriella pulled him towards the stairs. Soon, they were in a guest room. They could still hear the music properly.

"You said you could do better," Troy reminded her.

Gabriella smiled and started dancing one more. She pulled Troy close to her by pulling at the neck of his shirt. Her right leg was in between his legs and as they moved in time to the music, she felt his penis brush against her thigh.

Troy leaned against the dresser as Gabriella lifted her leg up. He ran his hands on her thigh till it was underneath her skirt. He pulled off his shirt and kissed her neck until he heard a moan and then he started sucking on the spot till he had left his mark.

Gabriella pushed him onto the bed. She sat on his penis and covered his sweaty chest with butterfly kisses. She pulled off his pants and boxers and took him in her mouth giving him a blow job.

When Troy came, he sat up on the bed and pulled down Gabriella's skirt. He stuck his fingers into her one by one till his whole hand was inside her and slowly he began moving his hand in and out of her.

When she came, Gabriella made Troy lie down again. She pulled off her shirt and sank into him, both moaning in pleasure.

Troy's eyes widened as her rounded breasts bounced up and down in front of him with every one of her downward thrusts. Quick as lightening, he undid her bra and tossed it to the floor.

Suddenly, Gabriella got up. She flipped them over so that she was lying on the bed. Troy sat up and guided his penis into her opening. As he thrust in and out of her, she clutched the bed sheets tightly. Troy lifted her legs so that they were on his shoulders. He crossed her legs and continued thrusting in and out of her. Gabriella moaned in her new position.

Soon, they both came screaming out each other's names. Then, they quickly got dressed and went back downstairs to the party as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**A/N Review and I'll update soon...hopefully tomorrow=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is basically a very short story of about five chapters and it's quite rushed, but i started writing it and sort of got bored with it, but, I finished it because I started it. Anyways, thank's for the reviews=)**

Five years later…

Friends with benefits was still going strong. The two had graduated from college and was living together in Albuquerque. They claimed that they were still not dating, but, lately, friends with benefits had become more than just fun for the both of them, but, neither one of them admitted it.

Troy had just got off the phone from the coach of the LA Lakers. He had made the team and he was thrilled.

"Gabi!" he yelled. "I got in. I'm one of the Lakers now."

He rushed into the bedroom, grinning all over his face. Gabriella sat on the bed. She had a troubled look on her face and she was holding something in her hands. Troy's smile disappeared as he sat down next to Gabriella.

"Gabi, what's wrong?"

Gabriella held up a pregnancy test. Troy took it and saw that it was positive. He dropped the test to the floor and jumped up. He paced around the room as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"How could you let this happen?" he asked.

"Me?" Gabriella asked. "If I remember correctly, you were involved in the sex as much as I was."

"Get rid of it!" he snapped, anger boiling inside him.

"No!" Gabriella yelled.

"I can't stay home playing daddy, Gabriella!" Troy yelled. "I finally got into the Lakers."

"I understand that," Gabriella said. "And, it's your dream, but, I'm not going to get rid of my baby."

"Fine," Troy snapped. "You have the damn baby on your own. I'm going to play. We both get what we want."

"Fine!" Gabriella screamed.

Troy stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. As soon as he was outside, he regretted everything he had said to her. He was sorry and he wanted to be with Gabriella. He wanted to hold her and kiss her. He opened the door an inch and stopped when he heard Gabriella talking on the phone. She was crying.

"Come and get me, Mom," he heard her say. "I don't want to see him again."

Troy's heart sank thinking that it was too late to apologize.


	3. Chapter 3

Two years later…

Gabriella was sitting on the couch at the apartment she had got after Troy left, with her son, Kyle Bolton in her arms. Kyle looked exactly like his father. He had blue eyes and blond hair and at the young age of one, he was already a big fan of basketball.

Kyle was asleep in her arms and she was watching the news on sports.

As usual, Troy was on the screen. Gabriella got upset whenever she saw him. Usually she did not watch the sports news because he was always on, but, something stopped her from changing the channel this time.

"Troy Bolton has officially announced that he had quit the Lakers," the newscaster said as Gabriella watched in astonishment. "When asked why, all he said was that he had made a terrible mistake before joining the ream and he had to fix it. He was also seen at a jewellery shop buying a white-gold engagement ring. Is Bolton going to start a family? He is back in his hometown, Albuquerque, New Mexico."

Gabriella could not believe it. Troy was back in Albuquerque. She switched off the television as a realization hit her. Troy was buying a ring. He was going to get married and Gabriella could not bear to think that he was in love with someone else. And, what was his mistake?

There was a sharp knock on the door and Gabriella was jerked out of her thoughts. She laid Kyle on the couch and went to open the door. There was a bouquet of roses lying on the floor. She picked them up and smelt it. She loved roses. She looked around, but, there was no one in sight.

Gabriella set the roses on the table. She was about to get a vase when she notices a note on the bouquet. She took it and read it. It said:

'_Look at all the roses carefully. Pick the one in the middle. I will love you till that rose dies.'_

Gabriella picked up the bouquet of roses and looked at it carefully. The one in the middle was in a different shade of colour. She pulled it out and realized that it was plastic. She stared at it for a minute before putting it down again.

Wondering who the mysterious person who sent her the roses was, she carried Kyle to his room and tucked him in. she found a vase and was about to put the roses in it when she heard the same sharp knock. Gabriella went to open the door with the vase in her hand.

Gabriella hesitated before opening the door. When she opened the door, she got a huge surprise. The vase slipped out of her hand crashed to the floor.

"Troy," she whispered.

"Hi, Brie," Troy said softly.

Gabriella did not know who made the first move, but, a second later, they were both kissing each other passionately. Suddenly, Gabriella pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have kissed you with you going to get married and all."

"I'm getting married?" Troy asked, confused.

"You were buying a ring," she said. "It was one the news."

Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um…where's…" his voice trailed away.

"You have a son," Gabriella told him knowing what he wanted to ask.

"A son?" Troy asked. A slow smile appeared on his face. "Can I see him?"

Gabriella nodded. She closed the door when he entered the apartment. Quickly she cleared up the broken vase and then led Troy into Kyle's bedroom.

"This is Kyle Troy Bolton," Gabriella said as she lifted her sleeping son out of his bed and placed him in Troy's arms.

"You gave him my name," Troy said.

"You're the father, Troy," she said. "Whether you want a son or not, you'll still be his father."

"I want to be his father," Troy said. "If you will let me, that is."

Gabriella nodded and he smiled his thanks. As Troy placed Kyle back in the cot, she stared at him.

"We need to talk, Troy," she said.

"I know," he said.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"You're back," she said. "You quit the Lakers. That isn't any of my business. But, what are you doing here? I mean, in my house? I mean, if you made a mistake, go fix it. Why are you here?"

"Did it ever occur to you that the biggest mistake I made was leaving you?" he asked. "Did you ever think that I've been living a life like hell without you? Ever since I left, I've wanted to come back every day, but, the thought of you having found someone else stopped me. I should have never left you, Brie, especially since you were pregnant with my son and since I love you."

"What did you just say?" Gabriella asked.

"I love you," he said simply. "Like since we left college."

Gabriella stared at him.

"Maybe this isn't a good time," Troy said. "But, I need to know, okay?"

"Need to know what?" Gabriella asked.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

He bent down on one knew. He held up the white gold wring.

"Troy, I…" Gabriella's voice trailed away. She did not know what to say.

"I'm really sorry, Brie," Troy said, softly. "I've missed you like hell these past two years."

"I missed you, too, Troy," Gabriella said. "At first, it used to scare me because Kyle looks so much like you. He's even a big fan of basketball, Troy. It's obvious that he is your son."

Troy smiled a bit.

"I never did tell you that I loved you," she continued.

"'Loved'?" Troy asked. "As in the past tense?"

Gabriella ignored Troy's question.

"But, I can tell you now," she went on. "That I still love you."

"Gabi I will never leave you again," he said. "But, for my mistake in the past, I'm really –"

Gabriella placed her index finger on his lips.

"No more apologizing," she said. "I forgive you."

"Thank you," Troy said smiling as he took her hand. "Now, how about showing some green light on my proposal?"

Gabriella smiled. She nodded and Troy slipped the ring onto her finger. He leaned down to kiss her, but she stepped away from him. She pulled him out to the hallway.

"Somehow, I didn't feel right kissing in front of the kid," she said smiling.

Troy chuckled as he put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Brie," he said, softly.

"Just kiss me already," she ordered, smiling.

"Yes, ma'am," Troy smiled.

Gabriella smiled as he captured her lips in his. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She squealed and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Gabriella pushed him into her room and started unbuttoning his shirt. Clothes flew across the room. Gabriella fell back onto the bed and Troy climbed in next to her. Slowly, he thrust into her. Gabriella moaned in pleasure as she clutched his shoulders. Troy thrust in and out of her, picking his pace as he went.

Soon, they both came and Troy pulled out of her.

"I love you," he whispered as he covered their naked bodies with a sheet.

"I love you, too, Troy," Gabriella whispered as she rested her head on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later…

Things were not going too well with Troy and Gabriella. They were finding fault in each other in almost everything. It was mostly Gabriella. She did not approve of the way Troy was with Kyle.

"Troy, this isn't working," Gabriella said after an argument.

"What?" Troy snapped.

"This isn't working," she repeated. "Maybe you should leave."

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

"I can't do this," Gabriella said. "I can't argue with you the whole day."

"So, don't," Troy said. "We can get through this."

"I don't think so, Troy," she said.

"So, you're giving up?" he asked.

"I'm just saying, maybe we rushed into things," she said.

She took his hand and dropped the ring into it. Troy stared at it before he turned and walked to the door.

"Daddy going?" Kyle asked.

Troy stopped and turned when he heard Kyle. He saw Kyle running towards him and lifted him up.

"Hey, Champ," Troy smiled. "Daddy will see you, okay? Daddy loves you and mommy very much, alright?"

"Okay," Kyle said, but, Troy knew that he did not understand a thing.

Unable to look at Gabriella, he left.

Two days later…

Troy was a wreck. He had driven to Chad and Taylor's house when Gabriella had told him to leave. Since then, he had been lying on the couch. He had not eaten except for a cup of coffee Taylor made for him each day. He had not showered or changed his clothes. Chad had started to worry about him.

While Chad and Taylor were trying to take care of Troy, Kelsi, Ryan, Zeke and Sharpay were trying to take care of Gabriella and Kyle. Kyle cried for his daddy a couple of times each day. Ryan and Zeke usually distracted him.

Gabriella was not eating either. She had cried a lot. Kelsi and Sharpay had no idea what to do.

"Troy!" Chad said walking into the living room.

"Hmm?" Troy said as he lay on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing, man?" Chad asked.

"What am I supposed to do?" Troy asked. "I finally tell Brie that I've been in love with her for something like seven years and she dumps me."

"Troy," Chad said. "Do you realize that you're making the same mistake you made two years ago?"

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Two years ago, you left Gabi and even when you wanted to go back, you didn't," Chad explained. "Now, again, two days ago, she told you to leave and now you want to go back to her. If you don't you'll lose her, Troy. You haven't lost her, yet, but, you will id you don't do something about it."

"What should I do?" Troy asked.

"For starters," Chad said. "You take a shower and change your clothes. Then, you will march into Gabriella's apartment and get her back even if it means that you have to sing a song while bending down on your knew."

And that was exactly what Troy did. He went into Gabriella's apartment and stood in the middle of the living room. Kyle was asleep.

"Remember those roses I sent you?" Troy asked. "I meant what I said in the note. I will love you till that rose in the middle dies."

"Troy, don't talk like that," Gabriella sighed.

"Fine," Troy said throwing his hands into the air. "You don't want me to talk? I'll sing then."

Gabriella watched as Troy bent down on one knee.

"Which song? I don't know the words to anything. Ah! Wait," Troy said, mostly to himself. Then, he started singing.

"You're my honeybunch sugarplum,

Pumpy-umpy-pumpkin,

You're my sweetie pie,

You're my cuppy cake, gumdrop,

Snoogums, boogums,

You're the apple of my eye.

And, I love you so,

And, I want you to know,

That I'll always be right here,

And, I love to sing,

Sweet songs to you,

Because you are so dear."

Gabriella stared at him. She had never heard him sing and…

"That was awful!" she exclaimed.

Troy started to get up, but, a second later he was on the ground. Gabriella had launched herself at him kissing him fully on the lips.6


	5. Chapter 5

Two months later…

Troy was standing at the chapel waiting for Gabriella. His breath was caught in his mouth as he watched his beautiful bride walking down the aisle. When Gabriella reached Troy, the priest began.

"Family and loved ones…..You may kiss the bride."

Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella.

Together, for the first time, they walked down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Bolton.

**A/N Stories over...thank's for the reviews and previously I put it T rated by mistake.**

**And, a review reply to Zoe = thanks for the review...I'm thinking about putting up a story for your idea..thanks for the idea. =)**


	6. Just an author's note Please read! :

Hey.

This isn't a new chapter or anything related to the story. But I was just reading some of the reviews I received when I first wrote this story and thought that I might reply to some of them :)

To Me! – It was an honest mistake for me to post the story as a T rated one at first. I meant to post it as an M rated story but I guess I was just really careless. I also did say in the second chapter that this story is going to be really rushed and as for the characters, I'm sorry I gave you the impression. That wasn't what you were supposed to be getting. The bit about me needing the skills, at least I'm trying to write which is what I love to do. My stories may not be perfect but I hope I get really good someday. I know your review wasn't the nicest one I got, but I appreciate it because I think it did help me to improve my writing. :)

To zoe – I have written a story which is based mostly on your idea :) I really appreciate the idea and I hope you like the story. It's called Unforseen Love.

To You&Me – Thank you for all your support while I was writing this story. I really appreciated it and I hope you continue to read the rest of the stories and maybe leave a review if you aren't too busy :)

T o everyone else who reviewed – I'm glad you liked the story and I know it was a bit rushed but like I said at the beginning of chapter 2, I only ended this story because I like to finish what I started. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you all read the rest of my stories :)

Love skullprincess120  
xxx


End file.
